jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Ukyo
Ukyo or Ukyou can refer to one of the following: *Ukyo Kuonji - one of the cast of Ranma ½. *UkyoSpatula - a pen name for writer James Huynh, author of Familiar Faces. *Ukyou - another pen name for writer James Huynh. *Ukyou Kuonji - author of Red Beans and Rice. *''Ukkyo in the Box'' - by Jesus Zamora: A great day is ruined when an idiot comes into Ukkyo's shop, not understanding the meaning of "no french fries."''Description from Internet Archive record of Degeneration H homepage *Ukyo'' - by Gary Kleppe *''Ukyo and Ryoga'' by Gary Kleppe: Ryoga sits down to an Okonomiyaki. Hmm, it's not got in it what he thinks that is? He should have gone back to Akane, but this plan of Ukyo's has got to work sooner or later?''Description from Internet Archive record of The Penultimate Ranma Fanfic Index *Ukyo Can Cook'' - by Susan Doenime: Akane is missing and Ranma doesn't know what to do. He winds up at Ucchans and they have a talk... *''Ukyo Gets What She Deserves'' - by Robert Vincent: Ukyo steals into the Tendo Dojo late at night, and runs off with a sleeping Ranma! Earlier she'd fed him okonomiyaki laced with sleep spice. Now she has him at her mercy, she feeds him another potion, one that will magnify all of Ranma's emotions by 10 and his lust even more so. She may not be able to marry Ranma, but she's going to take his virginity! *''Ukyo Goes Postal'' - by Yoru-Hikage: Ukyo is out to make a statement. She's spent ages cooking explosive okonomiyaki and placing them at key structural joints at the school and now she's waiting for everyone to gather. She's got a surprise for them... *''Ukyo's American Lover'' - by Dale Ratner *''Ukyo's Daughter'' - by Tabitha Knight: Long after the chaos surrounding the life of one Saotome Ranma is concluded a new face appears and Kuonji Ukyo, along with the Tendo family, are confronted with a past thought long buried.''Description from Fanfiction.net *Ukyo's Diary'' - by Dave Menard: While most of the gang's away in China, Ukyo keeps the home fires burning.''Description from Internet Archive record of The Space Pirates Guild *Ukyo's Diary'' - by Uncola Man *''Ukyo's Kitten'' - by Collin Verious: Shampoo and Ukyo are room mates, and at the end of a hard day, they both come home a little early. They try to go to bed, but they're not very sleepy. So they start fooling around... *''Ukyo's Story'' - by June Geraci: Ukyo's fate after Ranma and Akane's marriage.''Description from Internet Archive record of KaraOhki's Pagoda *Ukyou'' - by Erin Mills *''Ukyou'' - by Kwang-Ee Quek *''Ukyou ½'' - by Robert Adam Morrison: Two characters exchange places...''Description from Internet Archive record of The Bright Side of Creation *Ukyou & Kodachi, Freelance Martial Artists'' - by Sebastian Weinberg *''Ukyou's Betrayal'' - by Kenneth Payne: Ranma has returned from his trip to China and Ukyo can't wait to see him! Soon her dream will come true, and when she hears that she's got a letter from the Dojo her heart almost explodes with excitement. Surely this must be the best day of her life... *''Ukyou's Chance'' - by Adrian Tymes: Ukyo is getting desperate. Akane and Ranma have forgiven her for her part in the failed wedding, but how can she get Ranma for herself. Something Kasumi said gives her an idea. Maybe she can complete the triangle... *''Ukyou's Heart Bridge'' - by Douglas Larke: Someone from Ukyo's past has turned up and in order to put him off the scent, she's claiming to be marrying Ranma next friday! It's Mitsuo, master of Boomerang martial arts... *''Ukyou's New Job'' - by John Walter Biles: Ukyou goes to work at Arby's.''Description from John Walter Biles Internet Lair *Ukyou's Other Woman'' - by Trisha Lynn Sebastian: About Ukyou and the woman she left behind.''Description from From the Carisak... *Ukyou's Secret'' - by Yoiko: The story of Ukyo's life and involvement with the Saotomes from the time they met when Ukyo was young until the time when Ukyo finally found her love again... *''Ukyou's Wonderful Life'' - by Scott K. Jamison: Ukyo's alone on Christmas Eve. Ranma and Akane are getting along much better now and although she's been invited to the party, she just can't bear the thought of seeing the two of them together. In fact she wishes that she'd never been born. Skuld pops up to grant her wish. But first, she's going to show Ukyo the world that will result. *''Ukyou the Queen or How I Spent My Perverted Vacation'' - by Benjamin McCrillis *''Ukyou: Warped Reflections'' - by Erin Mills and Christopher Willmore: Ukyou has returned from a 2 month trip with Ryoga (they'd gone out to get some food for a party Ranma was throwing). Things have changed though. Ranma and Akane are now married!, and they've left on their honeymoon. Ukyo's world shatters and when she finds the Nanban mirror, it really shatters as she's trapped in a series of warped reflections of reality... References